Animal I Have Become
by death cherries
Summary: Naturally ever mutant's powers evolve, but Lance's powers have now become too out of control, even for him. With this beast now bursting to get out, will Kitty be able to help him? Lancitty, Rated M, IN PROGRESS
1. Part One: The Call

**Animal I Have Become**

Hello once again everyone, yes I am still going to do more X-men stories (based off of my favorite pairings of course!) and I hope that people will read them. I do not own X-men or anyone in this story. If I did own anything that was Marvel you all wouldn't be reading a fanfic now would you?

**Part One: The Call**

* * *

Lance Alvers suddenly grabbed his forehead as he felt it begin to throb painfully. It had been the third day already since their big fight with the Xavier's kids. He had used a major tremor against them, and because of it, Lance was now suffering from the after effect from it. The only good thing to be said about that fight was that his love, Kitty Pryde, wasn't there to be harmed from his dangerous technique. But now, here he was on a Saturday morning sitting in the living room along with Fred, Toad, Pietro and his sister Wanda. As the TV. screen blared and screeched with the sound of an audience laughter, as Fred gave a loud laugh and Toad along side with him, the sound of birds twittering, Lance began to feel as if he was in hell. The house soon began to shake and Pietro looked over to its source. "Dammit Lance," he snapped, "can't we have at least one morning when you're not pissed off?"

"Fuck off, speedy!" Lance growled and the ground shook all the more as well as the throbbing of his head. He gave an inhuman roar and Toad jumped.

"Yo Lance," he pleaded as he dodged the crumbling remnants of the ceiling, "c'mon, cut it out, man!"

"I can't," Lance panted out, "aww shit! My head hurts!"

"Then go back to sleep," Wanda advised as she looked up from the CD case that she was looking at.

"Yeah, sure," Lance said as the tremor stopped. He stood up from his spot on the couch and headed up to the stairs. Dammit! If only Mystique were here to help him out then he'd know what was going on. Where the hell was that lady?! Each step up was agony and his head continued to hurt all the more, finally reaching the hall, Lance quickly opened the door and crashed onto his run down bed. His head soon began to pound, that crash wasn't such a good idea. Turning over onto his back, Lance stared up at the ceiling wearily as his head pounded within him, this was hell. '_What the hell is going on_?' he thought to himself. He could feel his body soon start to shake and soon break out into a sweat. Quickly coming to a conclusion that it might be just a fever or a cold, the Alvers boy soon closed his eyes and drifted off into a forced rest.

* * *

_I can't escape this hell….So many times I've tried….But I'm still caged inside…._ _I can't control myself…_

* * *

"_Huh? Where the hell am I?" Lance asked as he looked around. He had no clue where he was, all he now knew was that he was some where that was just all dark inside. It was pitch black and the earth shaking mutant just didn't like the feeling of being here. Deciding that just standing in one spot wouldn't help, he soon began to walk wherever he was headed to. Continuing on, Lance looked all over for at least a small speck of light which would lead him to some sort of exit. "Hey!" he called out, "Anyone here?" There at least had to be someone here. _

"I'm _here," a voice answered. _

_Lance looked over and noticed something that he couldn't believe he'd missed. A large tall gate had extended from the ground all the way to wherever the ceiling or sky was. Lance walked over to it, "Someone there?" he asked. _

"_Yeah," the voice answered and soon a figure immerged from the other side of the gate. It was himself!_

"_Holy shit!" Lance exclaimed as he jumped back a bit, "Mystique?!"_

"'_Mystique'? Hell no," his double replied casually with a small wave of his hands, "This isn't her, I'm what you see; I'm__**you**__." _

"_Cut the crap," Lance growled, "and what the hell do you want?" _

_The double sighed and rolled his eyes, "Can't believe this, don't you know me? I'm the inner you." He then pointed his finger at Lance, "I'm the mutant in you, the so called '_X gene_' that runs in you." _

_Lance blinked and thought a moment, "Okaay," he said, trying to play along, "what do you want?" _

"_Well, I'm that headache you were having today, Lance," the double explained, "you know, the one you were having this morning while your friends were watching their morning cartoons." _

"_That was _**you**_?!" Lance gaped, "What the hell is wrong with you?! I was fucking shaking up the whole house because of you!" _

"_You don't get it," the double explained with a smile, "I'm evolving. The earth quakes, the avalanches, the tremors. I'm getting stronger now Lance, and I want you to let me out!" the double then lunged at the gate trying to get out and Lance took a step back. "Let me out Lance!" the double shouted, "If you allow your power to grow, you could rock Bayville into a dump that it should be!" _

"_Wait, you're saying that my power is just growing?" Lance asked as he gathered more of this information, "That's why I've been having these headaches? It's all part of the growth?" _

"_That's right!" the double exclaimed; "Now if you let me out and use your new power, you'll become the most unbeatable member in the Brotherhood! Lance, you'll be able to knock down __**all**__the X-men with just one stomp!" The double soon began to reach out to him through the gates, "Now hurry the fuck up and let me out!!" _

_Lance looked at the crazy eyed double in the gate. Sure he wanted to get stronger and take out the X-men, but what would happen after? What would happen if Kitty was there? Sure he hated Scott Summers and everyone else that despised him, but this new stronger power…this _**animal**_ pounding inside him just seemed a bit too dangerous do risk it all. Taking a few more steps back, Lance then turned and began to walk back away from the gate. _

"_You're making a big mistake, Alvers!!" the double roared, "Go on! But the more you fight, the more you'll be getting those throbs on the head! You won't last without me! You'll be back!! You'll be back to get me out!!"_

* * *

Lance awoke. His pillow was soaked and his head immediately resumed its pounding. He slapped his hands onto his head and soon began to writhe in his bed. '_Was it just a dream?_' he thought as his head began to pound. **Boom**.** Boom**.** BOOM**. '_Guess not._' Lance turned within his bed and looked out into the window. The morning sun had already risen and he grunted. It was going to be a long day.

* * *

How'd you all like that for a starter? Well, this story is based off of a vid that I saw and it's dedicated to the creator of it. And a bit is sorta dedicated to a friend of mine, just because her Lance is the same way at times!! (laugh) R&R and wait for the next chappie!! 


	2. Part Two: Roar For More

**Animal I Have Become**

Kinda excited doing this story! I mean, if you haven't noticed, it was a shame that the Brotherhood's powers didn't get stronger like Jean Grey's or Rogue's and stuff…well, for this story it's just meant for our Avalanche!!! By the way I do not own Avalanche or any X-men characters….I can only dream….

**Part Two: Roar For More**

* * *

For the rest of the day, the earth shaking Avalanche had spent his entire day normally as he endured the painful throbbing of his head. As he spent time looking over and fixing his jeep, Lance had to stop for a good ten minutes just to clutch his head and steady himself. The day was hell to him and soon, all he just wished for was a week's worth of constant sleep. Anything to get rid of this pain. Aspirin didn't help, not like the Brotherhood home had any to begin with, but Lance had decided to use some of that head healing crap that Pietro used whenever he was suffering from a headache or two. Bad choice. Right after one small tablet, Lance soon began to feel that his head was being knocked by every angle and he cursed at it.

"How about you go see a doctor, yo?" Toad asked as he picked at his toes.

"Oh yeah sure, idiot," Lance snarled as he laid on the couch with a hand on his head, "like we have the money to and see a doctor!"

"It was just a suggestion, yo." Toad replied.

"Want something to eat?" Fred offered as he flipped through the channels.

"Fuck that," Lance answered, "all you ever feel like eating is fucking pizza and shit. And would you please fucking pick a station to watch already?! And dial down the decibel!"

"It's already fucking soft!" Fred shot as he flipped the TV off.

"Lance, just go take a nap already, dammit!" Wanda hissed as she removed the headphones that she was listening to. "I'm sick of hearing your constant bitching!"

"Shit, I just can't take this pain!" Lance snarled as he tossed in the couch.

"Blob, just take him up to his room," Pietro said as he gave the thumb up. Fred nodded and immediately grabbed Lance from the run down couch.

"Hey! What the hell?!" Lance exclaimed as he was lifted from his spot.

"Lance, you need to take your bitching else where!" Fred yelled as he carried him over his shoulder. Reaching Lance's room, Fred knocked down the door, tossed Lance onto his bed and left the room, slamming the door behind him. Coming down the stairs, Fred gave a sigh, "Damn, what's up with Lance? Since our fight, all he's been doing is complaining of that damn headache of his."

"You know him," Pietro explained coolly as he went back to reading the paper, "anytime he does his earthquakes he gets a backlash for it."

"Man I just hope it goes away, yo." Toad piped up as he began to clip his toenails, "This attitude of his is worse than usual."

* * *

_Somebody get me through this nightmare…I can't control myself…Help me believe it's not the real me…Somebody help me tame this animal…_

* * *

Lance looked wearily through the darkness of his room. This constant throbbing pain soon got worse right after he had that meeting with that double of his. Even after a long afternoon nap, the pain of his head came back in an almost instant. How he wanted to take his mind off of this! This irritating pain that was annoying the hell out of him!

"_C'mon, Lance! Let me out!!" _ It roared in his head.

"Shut up, shut up," Lance whispered to himself as he placed the pillow over his head, "just shut the hell up!" He soon began to feel his head sweat as the throbbing soon got worse. This was now becoming unbearable. Looking up at the phone that lay on his messy nightstand, Lance decided to give a call to his favorite lady, Kitty Pryde. He knew that whenever he had talks with her there would be nothing else on his mind but her, '_Yeah…Kitty will get my mind off of this,_' Lance thought to himself as he dialed the number. Holding the phone next to his ear as he laid on his bed, Lance waited for his girl to pick up. After a few rings, she finally answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Kitty, it's me." Lance answered.

"Lance!" Kitty exclaimed, "What's with the special call?"

"Just wanted to have a talk with you," he confessed as he looked up at the ceiling, "are you busy?"

"No, not really," Kitty replied, "just lying down and cuddling against my dragon. You?"

"I'm fine. What're you wearing?" Lance asked with a grin.

"Lance!" Kitty exclaimed with a blush.

"Hey, hey! Don't front," Lance soothed as he felt the pain die down, "there's no one else around. I promise."

"Still…"

"C'mon, Kitty, just this once."

"Well," Kitty began slowly, tone changing, "I'm wearing something pink."

"Is it hot?" Lance asked as he soon began to imagine.

"Hmm…I wouldn't really say that," Kitty said, "maybe something…see through?"

"Are you serious?!" Lance exclaimed as he jumped up, "Are you really wearing that?!"

"Silly! No way!" Kitty giggled.

"Damn baby," Lance sighed as he laid back down, "got my hopes up."

"Don't get them too up now," Kitty spoke, "It's nothing special anyway. Just my nightwear."

"Going to bed already?"

"Not anymore since that I'm talking with you."

Lance gave a chuckle, but it was short lived as the pain soon came back at him. He gave a small growl and put a hand to his head, hoping that it would quickly go away. "S-so," he went on, "what're you doing tomorrow?"

"Nothing in particular," Kitty replied. After hearing a small sound of pain come across the phone, she was starting to become a little worried. "Lance, are you okay?"

"Of course I am," he winced, "just thought that you would be interested in seeing a movie or something." Lance soon began to toss and turn madly in his bed, the house shaking.

"You know I would," Kitty answered, "I'd love to see a movie with you." She still felt something was wrong.

"Alright then, hey Kitty, I'm sorry but I have to go now." Lance lied as he turned all the more in his bed, "I'll catch you tomorrow, alright?"

"Alright Lance, I love you."

"Love you too, baby, 'night." With that, he quickly shut off the phone and soon fell to the floor. The house soon began to rock madly and Lance felt as if his head would burst. With the violent shaking and his head pounding, it was the worst combination Lance had ever felt. No more now did he want the name, 'Avalanche' or the power to cause the ground to shake. Not at this moment, no.

"Lance! What the hell, man?!" Toad yelled as he broke down the door.

"Back…the fuck **off**!" Lance shot as the house continued to shake.

"Seriously, Lance," Fred started, "cut this shit out!!"

"It's not me!" Lance shouted back. '_For the love of god,_' he thought to himself, '_please stop this already!_'

"Like hell!" Toad snapped as he dodged the falling pieces of rubble, "Who else here causes the house to shake like _**this**_?"

But Lance didn't get to answer. From the shaking, from the throbs, finally, the mighty Avalanche fainted and fell into the abyss of darkness once more.

* * *

_Somebody help me through this nightmare…I can't control myself…Somebody wake me from this nightmare…I can't escape this hell…_

* * *

"_I see that you couldn't handle the day today," his double greeted as Lance stood in front of the gate. _

"_Cut the crap," Lance spat, "by the end of tomorrow, the house will be in shambles because of you!" _

"_Because of _ me_?" his double asked innocently. "Lance, Lance, Lance," he began as he slowly shook his head with a smile forming on his lips, "you of all people should know that you can't have one without the other." He slowly slipped a hand between the bars of the gate and looked at the boy, "But you of all people would know that it would stop if you just let me out." _

"_Fuck that." _

"_Huh? You cant be serious," the double laughed out, "by tomorrow and the next day and the day after that, it'll only get worse. Plus, what if you happen to run into the X-men? You'll be wishing that you had busted me out." _

_Lance thought about this for a moment. He knew he couldn't go on like this, for the past few days now it was just becoming much more unbearable and he hated it. He couldn't even have a regular day because of this! And the conversation he had with Kitty didn't work either. He sighed and looked down, he had no choice. _

_His double looked up and smiled, he knew what Lance was choosing and decided to further his chances of being released. "Think of it this way Lance," he explained, "you're just getting stronger. No harm in that, right? Isnt that what you've always wanted? To beat the hell out of those fucking X-men and claim Kitty as your own? Isnt that what you want?" _

'Guess I have no choice on this one,_' Lance thought to himself. Looking up, he then gave a nod. "Alright then, come on out." _

"_So it's settled," the double grinned. And with that, the gates opened and the double disappeared. Lance soon felt himself become filled with unbelievable power and felt his body grow heavy for a bit. He felt something heavy enter him, a wild animalistic feeling grew and his body felt enveloped into this desire. "Good choice, Lance," the double's voice whispered, "good choice."_

* * *

I just noticed that I tend to do these stories/chapters late at night when I should be sleeping. How am I supposed to help that!? Well, hopefully I will be getting back to my sleeping schedule. R&R and I hope that you enjoyed this chappie! 


	3. Part Three: An Animal's Rage

**Animal I Have Become**

Sorry for the long wait once again everyone. Well, school has started once again and this time since it's going to be third quarter, the beginning of second semester, I'm hoping that I will have enough time to keep on doing this fic as well as others. I do not own the X-men, Marvel does.

**Part Three: An Animal's Rage**

* * *

Lance Alvers slowly woke the next morning, as his eyelids adjusted to the dimness of his room he couldn't help but wonder if anything had changed. Sure, his headache had finally gone, but other than that, he could feel a weird vibe or tingle of energy. Sitting up on his bed, Lance looked around the room; the cracks on his walls were much longer now because of last night. They were much deeper now, too. Slipping out of his bed, Lance quietly exited his room and walked down the hall and stairs. The snores of Toad and Pietro could be heard, as well as an occasional fart from the Blob. Grunting in disgust, Lance then walked into the living room. Ceiling rubble and dust littered the floor. Carefully walking over and in between each large piece, Lance had finally made his way into the kitchen. Pulling open the fridge door, Lance was disappointed that the milk had spoiled and chucked it into the already full trash bin.

Sighing in disappointment, Lance played and pulled with the faucet in hopes of at least getting water out. What felt for about a good fifteen minutes, he was happy that the clear liquid was now flowing once more. Taking a swig of his drink, he heard the sounds of footsteps coming from the stairwell. Sliding an eye to the direction, he saw that it was Pietro. "Morning, Avalanche," he greeted with a small bit of mockery, "how was last night as you talked with Kitty? Did you jerk off too much to cause the house to shake?"

"Fuck you," Lance spoke as he finished up his water, "I don't do that shit like you."

"Oh? So you didn't?" Pietro went on with a false surprised tone in his voice, "**That's** a new one."

"For your information, I just got a bit stronger." Lance informed as he faced the speedy boy.

"Stronger how? From whacking off to your girl?" Pietro laughed out. But he soon regretted it. For at that moment, Lance had unleashed a simple tremor causing the silver haired boy to fall.

Lance blinked as the shaking began to fade and instantly put a hand to his head. "The pain," he whispered to himself, "it's**gone**." Normally a quick headache would react right after a large shake like that, but to Lance's surprise, it hadn't. It had gone permanently.

"What the hell just happened?" Pietro asked in disbelief as he got to his feet.

"Hey, yo! What the hell was **that**?" Toad called as he, Fred and Wanda came rushing down the stairs.

"Th-That was Lance's," Pietro explained as he slowly got up. "It's no joke, he's now more frickin stronger than ever."

"You mean all this time he wasn't?" Fred joked. Toad gave a laugh.

"I'd watch that fuckin mouth of yours, Freddie," Lance shot as he turned to them, "cause now I don't give a shit if you're just fucking around."

"Just playing, man. Was just playing." Fred replied as he waved his hands to signal it wasn't anything meaningful. To that, Lance grinned. This power. This energy. This feeling. It was unbelievable. It was if he was now placed with a new power that made him superior to the rest of the Brotherhood, perhaps making Wanda second best. Now after just giving a small taste to Pietro, he wanted to do more. There was now an animal in him, ready to bust out loose and tear down those that stood in his way. This animal that he had caged in before, now released, was the best thing that ever happened to him. Next to scoring Kitty of course, but that no longer mattered. This power he had now made him almost _**want**_ to take on the X-men right now.

Noticing that the atmosphere had now become awkward, Pietro fidgeted a bit as he thought of the right words to say. "S-so, sorry about the whole Kitty and whacking off thing," he muttered as he struggled to look upon his face, "guess I'll just watch what I say from now on."

"Yeah, you go do that," Lance scoffed as he headed towards the living room. Propping himself on the couch, he then gave a lazy look to the left and right of the house. "This house is a fuckin mess," he snapped, "so how about you all just get off your lazy asses and clean it?"

"Sure thing!" Toad quickly replied as he immediately hopped around the room, picking off the pieces of rubble from the floor. Blob grabbed all the larger ones and soon began chucking them out. Wanda gave an irritated sigh, but decided to do some small work around the kitchen so that she wouldn't have to hear the bitching. Pietro immediately took out the trash and soon began tidying up the living room and kitchen as well.

Lance watched as everyone worked. He grinned to this. Now with this new power, he was in control. '_**Now**__ I can tell I've earned their respect,_' he thought to himself, '_with this power, what else can I do?_'

* * *

_So what if you can see the darkest side of me? No one will ever change this animal I have become…_

* * *

Kitty stirred her cereal lazily as she skimmed through words on the newspaper. She couldn't help it. After hearing the small sounds of Lance come across the phone, she wanted to know what was wrong with him. Was he hurt? Did he get himself into trouble? Sure he was the type to be in constant trouble and get hurt from time to time, but now it just felt different. This was the type that you just couldn't ignore or shrug off. Looking into the cinnamon swirled milk, Kitty couldn't help but wonder how he was now doing. Should she give him a call? An early morning check up didn't seem so bad. After all, most of the time they would talk was in the late evenings so as not to be eavesdropped on by Kurt or anyone else. Finally coming to her conclusion, Kitty soon picked up the phone that was next to the fruit basket and slowly dialed the numbers. Just as she was about to punch in the last number, the phone began to ring, nearly causing her to jump out of her skin.

"H-Hello?" Kitty asked as she calmed herself down.

"Hey, Kitty, what's up?"

"Lance? Wow, what a weird timing," Kitty giggled out, "I was just about to call you!"

"That so?" Lance laughed, "So how about that date? You still up for it?"

"Sure!" Kitty chirped, "But are you okay though? You didn't sound so well last night…"

"Hey, hey, I'm fine," Lance assured.

"You sure?" Kitty asked with a small bit of doubt.

"Hell yeah," Lance assured again, "so going back on, where do you want to go? The mall? Movie? What?"

"I-I guess the mall would be fine," Kitty replied.

"Alright then, so you wanna go at twelve or one?"

"Uhm, I guess twelve is fine."

"Alright. See you there, Kitty."

"See you," Kitty finished as she then clicked the phone off. '_He seems alright…_' she thought to herself as she scooped up some of her cereal. Crunching on it, she couldn't help but at least be happy that he was alright, even though it seemed fake. Taking hold of the newspaper once again, Scott soon entered the kitchen.

"Morning," he greeted as he gave a small wave.

"Morning," Kitty replied back in between the bites.

"So what're you doing today?" Scott asked as he poured a glass of orange juice.

"Going to the mall," she replied casually.

"With Rogue?" Scott asked in surprise, "She's not the type to be buying shoes or dresses and stuff."

"Nope."

"Magma?"

"No."

"Oh, I know," Scott began with a smile, "Boom Boom. You're taking Tabitha aren't you?"

"Wrong again." Kitty informed as she took in another spoonful, "It's Lance."

"Oh, him." Scott grunted as he took a drink, "Don't know what you see in the guy. He just seems so violent and…disorderly."

"And you could can be so uptight and headstrong," Kitty giggled out, "I swear, you two should just learn to get along."

"Never." Scott replied quickly as he took another drink, "That guy is the opposite of all I stand for."

"And what do you stand for?" Kitty asked with interest.

"Good morals and values," he replied matter of factly, "stuff that makes a good leader."

"Right," Kitty sighed out as she rolled her eyes. Taking in another bite, she couldn't help but giggle to herself at the thoughts of her love being in the role of the 'good boy'. The thoughts of Lance being someone with straight A's and being the opposite of the bad boy he was just seemed all too funny. Kitty swooned as she thought of him. His rowdy ways, his care free attitude and messy hair all just seemed to be perfect to her. Sure sometimes he could be an ass, stubborn and angry, but that was who he was. '_Like they say, opposites attract!_' she thought to herself with a smile. Kitty looked up from her trance to see the others soon come in, "Morning!" she greeted to them.

"Morning," they replied sleepily. Soon the usual chatter began.

Kitty smiled as she heaved herself up, "Tell Logan I won't be in today for the training session, I'll be out."

"Where to?" Kurt asked as he bit into a doughnut.

"The mall," she replied with a smile. Finishing up her milk, Kitty then put the dishes into the sink, "Later!" she said as she dashed upstairs.

* * *

Throughout the afternoon, Lance and Kitty had spent their time around the mall. Kitty was happy she was spending time with him. The same could be said for Lance. He was more than happy to be taking her shop after shop, boutique after boutique and shoe store after shoe store. Even though it was mostly her having fun, he had managed to enjoy himself as well. Though he was the one carrying all of her bags and boxes.

"Want to go there next?" Kitty asked as she looked over to a store that sold floral patterned dresses.

"If you'd like," Lance replied.

Kitty then smiled, "Alright then, let's go!" Entering the pink flowery shop, Kitty immediately made her way the bargain rack, looking for a dress that was nice and also at a good price. Picking out numerous ones and showing Lance, asking for his opinions of which looked better on her. Pink or yellow? Roses or daisies? Dress or skirt? Long length or short? Would some heels be good for an accent?

With all these questions, Lance didn't know which one to answer. How the hell would he know? He wasn't a woman in the Brotherhood, Wanda was! But giving an inward sigh, Lance decided to pick something that would satisfy them both. "The pink one," he answered, "daisies. Pick the dress. Short. Sure, buy the heels." Grabbing a chair, Lance sat down to rest a bit. The weight of the bags was heavy and his arms began to tire.

"Oh my god, check it out, a _**mutant**_."

"I totally know! Like, what the hell is _she_ doing here?"

Lance slid his eyes over to where the voices were coming from. Two girls not too far from Kitty were observing her and every action she made. A short haired girl and a long haired girl. Both looked at each other with disgust as they watched Kitty look through the rack of clothes.

"I can't believe they even _allow_ someone like her in here!" the long haired one said as she crinkled her nose.

"I know!" the short haired girl agreed, "It totally disgusts me, mutants like her trying to be **normal** like the rest of us."

Lance listened to this. The anger in him boiling, the animal in him roaring. If there was one thing that pissed him off worse than the pretty boy, Scott Summers, it was regular people taking shots at Kitty. Inside, he knew Kitty was listening to this, ignoring it all as best as she could, but he knew that pretty soon she would want to leave. Her head tilted down for a bit. The sign. He watched as she put the clothes back on the rack and walk up to him.

"I'm done," Kitty replied quietly, "Let's go else where, okay?" she tugged on his arm.

"Ugh, look, her boyfriend is a mutant, _too_."

Lance rose up from his seat, grabbed the bags and looked at Kitty with a calm smile. "Alright," he sighed out. Adjusting himself, Lance soon gave a small wrist shake and soon the entire building began to shake uncontrollably. Glass decorations, trinkets and clothing soon fell to the floor as well with everything else. The floors began to break and crack in half and everyone was struggling to keep themselves up. Everyone except for the instigator.

"Lance!" Kitty cried as she held onto him. The tremor was unbelievable! The shaking was much more fierce and violent. Kitty could barely keep herself up, even as she held onto her boyfriend.

"Don't worry, Kitty." Lance soothed as he stood with no problem, "Want me to carry you?"

"No!" Kitty answered, "Just stop this shaking! Hurry! The whole mall will collapse if you don't!"

But Lance didn't listen. All he could hear in his ears were the sounds of screams and crashes. He was going to bring this place down where it belonged. He was now going to give a new meaning to the word_rock_. Ceiling rubble soon began to fall from above and everyone was in a frenzy for the exits, pushing and knocking down anyone that stood in their way of dear life. Soon Lance clenched his fist, the shaking soon got worse. Chunks of the ceiling now fell, concrete walls now were crumbling and the stair cases just fell apart.

Kitty watched as everything now turning into dust. She looked up and saw that he was grinning to this, how could he? "Lance!" she cried as she tugged on him, "Come on! Let's get out of here already!"

"Go on without me!" Lance shouted as he soon moved his arm upright, "I'm bringing this place down, Kitty!"

"Lance, what's gotten into you?" she asked in fear, "We're gonna die if we stay here any longer! Please, Lance! Let's just leave already!"

Giving an angry growl, Lance then picked her up and kicked down a wall, making an exit for them. Running with both Kitty and a bunch of heavy bags, Lance soon made it to his jeep. Tossing in Kitty and her things, Lance soon jumped into gear and drove off. Watching from the mirror, he could see the building now fall into a large gray smoke and into rubble. Giving himself a satisfied smile, he then looked over to Kitty, "Where to next, Kitty?"

"Home," Kitty replied with an upset tone. "Lance, I can't believe you did that! What were you thinking?!"

"Hey! I hate the idea of letting people get away with shit like that!" Lance shot back, "I'm not just going to let some fucking bitches say shit like that about you!"

"Really, I don't care what they say about me," Kitty defended, "but you didn't have to go and demolish the whole place!"

Lance gave an angry sigh. For once couldn't she at least be fuckin happy with what he did? Couldn't she at least be happy that he stood up for her? What the hell? Cooling himself down, Lance then gave another sigh, "Alright, alright," he finally said, "I'm sorry Kitty. Sorry that I stood up for you."

"That's not what I meant," Kitty said softly, "really, I'm glad you did. But it's just that…Lance, how you were behaving, it just didn't seem like you." Kitty looked to the side for a bit, "Those earthquakes you made, it just seemed like…you didn't make them."

"I just got stronger, that's all there is to it." Lance replied slowly as he drove on.

Kitty crawled to the passenger seat and sat next to him; she looked up and soon saw something different in him. She couldn't put her finger to it right away, but something just seemed so damn different about him! Leaning on him, she then whispered, "Lance…even if you got stronger, don't change, okay?"

Lance gave a sigh as he let out a hand stroked her hair, "I won't," he replied, "I won't. I'm just going to be the same guy you met."

"The one that wanted test answers and destroyed our old high school?" Kitty asked with a teasing tone. "And tried to impress me?"

"Yeah," Lance laughed out, "that same guy."

Kitty smiled as she closed her eyes, but inside she wasn't so sure. Even if he promised that he would never change, was it possible that whatever was inside of him would?

* * *

_No one will ever change this animal I have become… I can't control myself…_

* * *

That's all for Part Three! With great power, comes great responsibility. A quote from Spiderman. Gotta love Marvel! R&R and wait for the next installment! Remember, we're all animals on the inside!! 


	4. Awakening

**Animal I Have Become**

Hey everyone, how's it going? Not much to say except that I do not own anyone in this story, except for the major X-man, Stan Lee!!! Oh, and Marvel too!

**Part Four: Awakening**

* * *

When Kitty had arrived home that evening she wasn't quite surprised that Scott, Jean, Logan, Kurt, the Professor and the others were already waiting for her in the main room. As she gave a sigh and dropped her bags, she knew that Scott and the others didn't really approve of her hanging around with the Brotherhood bad boy and to even skip a day of Logan sessions just to spend time with him was absolutely crossing the line. Kitty prepared herself for what might soon become the worst. "I'm back," she said in a minor happy tone.

"Welcome back," Kurt said softly as his eyes looked over to Logan and the Professor.

"See that you skipped a session today," Logan began as he crossed his arms, "to hang out with that rocker of yours."

"I did," Kitty replied calmly, "we had some fun together. Nothing wrong."

"Kitty," Scott sighed out as he placed his hands on his hips, "we saw what happened on the news. How can you say nothing went wrong? He totally demolished an entire mall!"

"Scott," the Professor began as he held a hand up, "Kitty, we know that you had done nothing wrong, but Lance…" he paused a bit at his words and sighed. "What we mean to say is that, well…Cerebro had picked up Lance's power earlier, moments before the news today. And to our surprise, he has indeed gotten stronger."

"Professor, that doesn't really explain and help much," Jean put in.

"Actually it does," Xavier continued, "because, just like you Jean, when your powers evolve you have a much harder time controlling it."

"Are you saying that Lance can't control his growing powers well?" Kitty asked.

"Unfortunately, yes," Xavier sighed out, "with his lack of control, he will soon be able to make automatic waves of destruction with just a flick of a finger soon. But what makes matters worse is that emotion also influences power. If Lance cannot control himself, his power might become too dangerous, even for him."

Kitty went silent after hearing this; her eyes looked upon the floor. She thought about today, and what had happened. How Lance had gotten angry so quick and with that small wrist shake of his was enough to start the floor to break. She soon worried about him as she remembered how uncontrollable Jean was when her telepathic powers were developing. How she was unable to sustain herself even. Thinking more deeply about this, Kitty didn't want to think about how much this might impact the Avalanche. Just how uncontrollable could Lance be anymore than how he was now? She didn't want to think about it.

Logan could see how darkened Kitty's face had become and gave a sigh. "Look half pint," he began as he put a hand on her shoulder, "the Prof's got something that could help him out. He'll help Alvers deal with emotional control if _**he's**_ willing to go for it too."

Kitty looked up, "I don't know if he'll do it, but I hope he does."

"Knowing Alvers," Scott spoke, "he'll only do it for Kitty. But knowing that he's becoming stronger as well, he won't need any help until it gets serious."

"Let's just hope it doesn't come to that," the Professor sighed out.

* * *

"Well, look who's home." Toad announced as he turned to look at their leader come in through the door.

"The house looks pretty clean," Lance commented as he observed the house, "but what's with the tone, Toad? You sound a bit happy to see me."

"Actually," Pietro began as he tossed the book he was currently reading, "we are. Saw what you did to the mall today. Classic, Lance."

"You guys were there?" Lance asked as he propped himself on the couch.

"Nope," the speedy boy said as he shook his head, "saw it on the news actually. Watched that entire mall fall to dust from you."

"How much stronger did you get, Lance?" Fred asked as he put away his comics, "Before, you couldn't really bring down a newly built building. Now, you brought down like it was nothing!"

"Can't really say," Lance confessed, "but it just feels unbelievable. Like having all this energy that was stored away. That kind of feeling."

"Never had that before," Fred said under his breath.

"Well who cares about that? Now you'll be able to join Magneto and the Acolytes, maybe." Pietro put in.

"Really?" Toad and Fred gasped out.

"Well yeah," Pietro answered, "that was the whole point of the Acolytes, only the strong. Only the best."

Lance stretched back and gave a bored sigh, "Maybe I'll pass." He wasn't interested in joining Magneto's group anymore. The thoughts of him joining had long gone since he knew that he was no longer wanted or needed. He knew that he would just be used and then discarded later. Why put up with all that? Forget it. Now with this power, Lance wondered how long it would take before Blob and Toad's powers would evolve, if it did, taking out the X-men and the Acolytes would be cake to them. But right now, he was now the strongest of the Brotherhood. And it was that position that he wanted to stay as. "I have no interest in joining up with Magneto."

"Say what?" Toad exclaimed, "What's the deal, yo? Being part of Magneto's gang would be the shits for us! Do you even understand that?"

"Of course I do!" Lance snapped, "Do you think I'm fucking dumb or something?" the house soon began to shake.

"Whoa, whoa. Ease up, Lance." Fred urged as chunks of the ceiling soon began to fall. The shaking soon stopped.

"You guys are fucking dumb," Lance snorted as he headed upstairs. Walking to his room, Lance kicked the door open. Slamming it shut behind him, he then picked up the phone and contemplated on whether not to call Kitty. After the mall incident, and after he had promised to never change, she had managed to calm down but was still unsure of him. What couldn't she understand? Just because his power was growing, that didn't mean that was going to turn into some u animal. Shit like that happening was just unreal. Unable to happen. No one or anything had control over him. As far as he knew, **he** was the one in control. Just as he had made up his mind to dial down the number, Toad began to call him down.

"Hey, yo! Lance!" he called from downstairs, "Get a load of this, yo! Hurry your ass up!"

"Shit," he grunted as he placed the phone to the side, "alright, alright! I'm coming down!" Getting out of his room and walking down the stairs, Lance arrived in the living room to find the guys glued to the television screen. "What's up?" he asked.

"Check it out," Pietro informed as he turned up the volume and pointed to the screed.

"_Senator Kelly, you say that the Bayville mall destruction was caused by a mutant?_" the reporter on the screen asked as the camera focused on the former principal of Bayville High.

"_Yes, I strongly do. And if you want anymore of our town to become the result of what happened to the mall, you will do the right thing and vote. Vote for all mutants of Bayville to leave and never to return! Do not let them terrorize our town anymore!_"

Lance growled as Kelly's talk continued. Seems like the old man didn't know when to give up, but he knew that because of today's destruction, he had only furthered the persistent the old fart. But as he listened to this crock of bullshit, a part of him almost _**wanted**_ to put the fear of mutants into Bayville. _**Wanting**_ to show that mutants were people that weren't meant to be fucked around with. Pietro watched as Lance began to listen inventively to Kelly's rant, somehow the expression that he was making on his face began to make him both uneasy and curious. He knew something was now going on in that crazy mind of his, but what? Never had he seen such an intense look like that on his face before. So serious, even _deadly_ that look was.

"That senile geezer," Lance snorted as he suddenly got up.

"Yeah man," Toad agreed, "so whaddya gonna do about him, yo?"

"Let's just say I already have something in mind," Lance hinted as he made his way out of the room.

As the guys watched the earth shaker leave, each of them looked at one another. "Yo man, am I the only one here that thinks that Lance is somehow…_different_?" Toad asked as he swirled a finger around on the side of his head, hinting craziness.

"I don't think it's only you," Fred said as he turned to them, "I mean, when you look at it, he's become much more of a full fledged leader now."

"_Leader_?" Pietro asked hardly believing it, "Since when did _he_ know anything about leadership?" Getting up from his spot on the couch, the silver haired boy walked to the center of the room, "If you ask me, I think that because of his powers becoming stronger, that hard head is letting it get to his head." He then gave an irritated growl, "And it's an attitude like that which pisses me off the most."

"Why?" Toad asked as he scratched his head.

"Don't you idiots get it?!" Pietro exasperated, "If I was having a power surge like Avalanche up there, I'd make my first priority in taking out the X-men! That way, we won't have to deal with them fucking up our plans!"

"You got a point, Pietro," Fred confessed, "but we can't. Our powers aren't changing, Lance is the only one and he won't do it."

"Oh yeah he will," Pietro returned, "did you see what I saw? Hmm? Did ya? Well our Lancey-poo there was getting all worked up over Kelly's speech. If we were to convince Lance into ruining Kelly and Bayville, he would do it!"

"I see where you're getting at, yo!" Toad smirked, "Then them X-men will be showin' up and try to do the whole save the day shit."

"By then, Lance will be too pissed and fuckin' wipe em out!" Fred cheered.

"Exactly!" Pietro devised, "Which is why we have to take action, **now**." The silver haired boy then looked out into the window, grin wide across his face. '_Bayville get ready for some Brotherhood rocking!_'

* * *

Sorry for the long wait!! I was having too much fun with my Wii and being harassed by the school work! R&R and wait for the next installment! Sorry for the shortie! 


End file.
